Regrets
by copycattt
Summary: [Junkyu x Mashiho] [Doyoung x Mashiho] [Treasure 13] Kehidupan Mashiho dan Junkyu penuh tanda tanya. Junkyu yang mengetahui masa depan Mashiho, Mashiho yang mengetahui masa lalu Junkyu atau sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Misteri kematian Mashiho dimasa depan, mampukah Junkyu mengungkap nya? Dan juga apakah mereka mampu mengatasi semua masalah tanpa menyakiti satu sama lain?
1. 01

Kehilangan?

Apa yang paling berarti dari hidupmu kecuali keluarga mu? Harta? Sahabatmu? Kekasihmu? Atau nyawamu?

Setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang paling berarti dihidupnya. Punyaku, kau mau tahu? Kau Mashi.

Kehilanganmu tidak membunuh nyawaku, buktinya aku masih disini.

Kehilanganmu membuat semua terasa hambar, aku memang masih hidup. Tapi seakan warna duniaku hilang bersama tawamu.

Aku tahu, mengatakan menyesal sebanyak seribu kali pun tidak akan mengembalikan mu. Mungkin ini cara tuhan menghukum ku, hidup didunia ini tanpa hangatnya pelukanmu.

Dari Koalamu, Kim Junkyu.

**2020**

"Junkyu hyungggg, kapan dirimu akan dewasa jika mengancingi baju saja tidak bisa"

Omelannya hanya membuat Junkyu tersenyum, dirinya seakan merasa rindu pada suara laki-laki manis itu.

"jika tidak ada aku, mungkin kau akan dicap orang tolol oleh teman-teman, dan junior dikampusmu"

Lelaki mungil itu pun beranjak membenarkan kancing baju kekasihnya.

"hei, jika aku bilang. Aku sengaja seperti ini agar kau selalu peduli padaku bagaimana?"

Junkyu mencubit pipi manis kekasihnya. Mashiho hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Junkyu selalu ingin menggoda Mashi.

Tiba-tiba Mashiho yang berdiri didepannya hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ditengah malam yang sunyi ini masih terdengar deburan ombak diluar sana, gorden pun berterbangan tak karuan pria ini terbangun dari tidurnya.

"arghh, mimpi lagi"

Junkyu sedikit mengerang karena kepalanya sakit, setiap bermimpi tentang Mashiho dia akan merasa pusing bahkan mual. Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak tertidur dengan nyenyak akibat bocah itu.

Kim junkyu pun mencari ponselnya.

"02.17 pagi, sialan. Gabakalan bisa tidur lagi".

Junkyu beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu pergi keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Disetiap ujung lorong kamar hotel terdapat pintu kaca besar berisi balkon yang terbuka luas. Karena ingin mencari udara segar Junkyu pun menuju kesana. Saat membuka pintu ia melihat Mashiho berdiri ditepi balkon.

"bocah itu lagi, ngapain... Hei turun!!! Mashi!!!!"

Tepat pada pukul 02.20 wita, bocah atau lelaki malang itu melompat dihadapan orang yang paling dicintainya, Kim Junkyu.

Yang satu-satunya Junkyu ingat pagi itu adalah senyum terakhir Mashiho. Sebenarnya Mashiho mengatakan sesuatu, tapi telinga Junkyu seakan berdengung saat itu juga.

_**REGRETS**_

_**By copycattt**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**mashikyu**_

_**JunkyuxMashiho**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

**2011**

"namanya Mashiho, dia terkenal dikalangan siswa baru"

Kata pria tersebut menyerahkan selembar foto. Sambil mengambil foto itu seseorang bertanya.

"kau mau aku apa?"

"bermainlah dengannya"

"kau akan suka itu" lanjutnya

"lalu? Akan kuapakan? Koleksiku sudah banyak"

"buatlah berakhir seperti boneka-bonekamu yang telah rusak"

"hmmm, kau tahu aku tidak suka barang murah"

Dia melenggang pergi sambil membawa foto itu.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, saat pelajaran olahraga. Mashiho akan berbaring diUKS. Bukan karena sakit, dia hanya malas bermandi keringat dan tersengat sinar matahari. Akibat wajah polosnya siapa yang tidak akan percaya.

"kau sakit atau malas?"

Terdengar suara laki-laki dari ranjang disebelah yang berhalangkan tirai gorden. Mashiho tidak menyaut.

"kadang aku ingin ketenangan akhir-akhir ini" Lanjut laki-laki tersebut.

"aku ingin merasakan hidup tanpa masalah dan beban" Ia kembali mengoceh.

"hidupku banyak masalah sekarang, aku tidak tahu cara mengatasinya"

Ia tahu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban tapi mulutnya tidak ingin berhenti. Tiba-tiba...

"kau ingin cara tercepat? Kadang aku ingin mencobanya, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama merasakan kejamnya dunia padaku" Mashiho berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya.

"apakah tidak masalah bagimu membagi cara itu padaku?"

"nanti jika kau sudah siap, ayo kita coba bersama"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari orang aneh itu, Mashiho bangkit beranjak kepintu keluar. Saat membuka knop pintu, ia kembali mendengar.

"minggu depan kita bertemu lagi disini, kau kan selalu bolos pelajaran olahraga"

Teriak laki-laki tersebut terdengar senang. Mashiho hanya berdesis pelan.

"dasar orang aneh"

Minggu berikutnya, Mashiho tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dia berbaring diranjang UKS seperti biasanya.

"tidak kusangka kau menepati janjimu"

Mashiho sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara itu, karena mengganggu rencana tidurnya.

"hatiku akan sakit jika kau lupa padaku, kau janji padaku akan mengajari rahasiamu"

Mashiho baru ingat ia sempat berbincang dengan orang aneh minggu lalu.

"pertama, aku tidak pernah membuat janji dengan siapapun. Kedua, hal yang aku katakan minggu lalu hanya omong kosong. Ketiga, tolong biarkan aku tidur"

"wah, kau menakutkan nona"

"terserah kau saja"

"haha, baiklah tuan Mashi"

Terkejut karena orang tersebut memanggil namanya, Mashiho berusaha menyibakan gorden yang memisahkan mereka. Saat itu tangannya ditarik, Mashiho tiba-tiba sudah berada dipelukan pria tersebut.

"panggil aku Junkyu, aku adalah koalamu sekarang"

Junkyu langsung mencium bibir Mashiho. Karena terkejut atau karena ia memang suka dengan ciuman itu. Mashiho hanya terdiam mengikuti permainan laki-laki yang barusan menyebut namanya sebagai Koala (?).

Siapa sangka jika nanti laki-laki tersebut memegang peranan penting dikehidupannya. Atau bahkan sebaliknya. Tapi menurut Mashiho, pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Koala adalah hal yang mengubah kehidupannya dan cara pandangnya mengenai dunia.


	2. 02

Junkyu yang memulai dan dia juga yang mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ditatapnya mata Mashiho yang hanya memberi tatapan bingung. Sebelum Mashiho sempat mengatakan sesuatu Junkyu pun berkata sambil menatap mata Mashiho dalam-dalam.

"sebelum kau salah paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ingatlah. Aku adalah aku. Dan kau tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri"

Mashiho memberi tatapan bingung lalu terlihat marah.

"apa aku harus menunggu seseorang menjelaskan mengenai situasi sekarang. Kau tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Menciumku. Lalu sekarang mengatakan agar aku tidak salah paham"

Junkyu tersenyum.

"aku harap kau akan selalu seperti ini, Mashi"

"jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi, brengsek"

Mashiho meninggalkan Junkyu yang masih terduduk dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Sebenarnya Mashiho ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang aneh itu, akan tetapi dia masih sedikit terkejut karena ciuman yang tak terduga itu. Apalagi ciuman tersebut adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian di UKS. Mashiho masih menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Akan tetapi sesuatu akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Junkyu si Koala itu disekolah.

Mashiho sempat berfikir karena ciuman itu mungkin Junkyu akan menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan Mashiho, tapi nihil. Mashiho berbohong pada hati kecilnya, dia tidak bilang kecewa, tapi dia mengharapkan kedatangan Junkyu atau hanya melihatnya disekolah saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Sudah dua minggu. Mashiho masih belum bertemu dengan batang hidung si Koala itu. Dirinya makin hari terlihat makin kewalahan menghadapi perasaan dan pikirannya sendiri. Mashiho berfikir, setidaknya setelah ciuman itu Junkyu bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi, seperti perasaannya sekarang. Dia pun tidak tahu Junkyu berasal dari kelas atau angkatan berapa. Mashiho sebenarnya ingin mencari tahu akan tetapi gengsinya terlalu besar.

Hari ini kebetulan jadwal piketnya. Ia ditugaskan membawa buku tugas kelasnya keruangan guru. Dan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia bertemu dengan si Koala brengsek yang menghantui pikirannya selama 2 minggu ini. Dia bertemu Kim Junkyu tepat didepan ruangan guru.

Junkyu dengan sedikit terkejut pertama memberi salam dengan senyum lebarnya.

"oh hey, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mashiho terpaku melihat Junkyu sekarang berdiri didepannya. Tetapi setelah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Junkyu dia merasa rasa kecewa mengaliri perasaannya. Mashiho pun melenggang melewati Junkyu langsung memasuki ruangan guru.

"setelah semua yang terjadi, dia hanya mengatakan hey? Apa selama ini hanya aku yang berlebihan"

Mashiho dengan kesal berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Keluar dari ruangan guru. Ia melihat Junkyu menunggunya dengan senyuman hangat itu lagi.

"apa mungkin kau lupa denganku?" sapa Junkyu

Mashiho hanya memberi tatapan tidak suka. Rasa kecewanya belum hilang.

"tidak mungkin, ayo ikut denganku"

Junkyu menarik tangan Mashiho, ia ingin melawan tapi perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merindukan manusia aneh yang tiba tiba muncul hidupnya beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka lalu masuk keruangan kosong yang bertuliskan Club Bahasa. Dia langsung memeluk Mashiho dengan erat. Mashiho hanya mengikuti dengan bingung.

"aku takut, jangan seperti itu lagi. Jangan lupakan aku Mashi"

Junkyu terdengar sedih.

"hey, aku tidak melupakanmu. Tenang lah"

Mashiho ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, Junkyu tetap menahannya.

"janji kau akan terus bersamaku"

"aku tidak pernah membuat janji dengan orang asing, lepaskan dulu pelukan mu"

Mashiho memukul punggung Junkyu karena merasa sesak. Junkyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"sekarang dan selanjutnya kita tidak akan menjadi orang asing. Janji dulu kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku"

"terserah kau saja Koala"

Mashiho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Junkyu. Junkyu tersenyum lebar. Mashiho tiba-tiba ingat, sebenarnya ia masih marah dan ingin penjelasan atas hilangnya Junkyu selama dua minggu. Mashiho beranjak ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Dengan sigap Junkyu menarik tangannya.

"hei, kau mau kemana? " tanya Junkyu

"tidak ada yang akan kita bicarakan lagi kan? Toh juga kau akan menghilang seperti kemarin"

Mashiho menatap Junkyu sinis.

"tentang itu... Aku akan menjelaskannya"

Junkyu memegang pundak Mashiho untuk duduk. Sejujurnya ia memang menantikan penjelasan ini.

"biarkan aku berbicara, kau boleh protes atau bertanya saat aku sudah selesai. Oke?"

"Baiklah" setuju Mashiho

"sebenarnya aku hanya takut, semakin sering aku melihatmu rasanya kau akan semakin cepat meninggalkanku. Jadi selama beberapa minggu ini aku menghindarimu"

Junkyu menatap mata Mashiho. Mashiho ingin protes tapi ia mengatakan

"oke, lanjutkan"

"kau mendengar ini mungkin seperti omong kosong seorang player, tapi aku tulus mengatakannya Mashi. Aku takut kehilanganmu"

Mashiho melihat mata Junkyu mengatakan sejujurnya. Tapi ia takut, ia hanya mengenal pria ini selama 2 minggu.

"kau tahu, kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang berpuisi daripada seorang player" tawa Mashiho

Junkyu hanya tersenyum.

"aku tidak percaya padamu, tapi hatiku mengatakan untuk percaya. Tapi mungkin jika aku mencoba untuk mempercayai mu tidak ada salahnya"

Mashiho tersenyum. Junkyu terlihat senang dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"aku ingin menanyakan ini dari awal. Kau terlihat sangat mengenal ku, tapi aku bertemu denganmu saja tidak pernah"

Mashiho terlihat penasaran. Junkyu tersenyum, ia tahu akan diberikan pertanyaan seperti ini. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"perkenalkan, namaku Kim Junkyu, aku kelas 12, umurku 19 tahun, dan aku adalah orang yang akan selalu melindungi mu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi mulai hari ini kau akan mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya"

Mashiho tertawa pelan, meraih juluran tangan si Koala.

"Baiklah, aku Takata Mashiho, kelas 10, 17 tahun. Dan aku adalah orang yang akan selalu dilindungi olehmu"

Mashiho tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Karena gemas melihat hal itu, Junkyu menarik Mashiho dan langsung memberinya dengan ciuman manis. Mashiho mengikuti permainan Junkyu. Ciuman ini terlihat lebih memiliki perasaan daripada saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang terasa lembab.

"bagaimana? Sudah kau mulai permainannya?

Seseorang bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

"semuanya dimulai dengan hati-hati, tidak ada hal yang instan didunia ini"

Jawab seseorang.

"aku memberimu kepercayaan untuk hal ini, jadi jangan kau kacaukan"

"kau tahu, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Aku tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya"

"aku sedikit was-was, karena manusia lemah jika itu berurusan dengan perasaan"

"tidak perlu khawatir, perasaan milikku itu sudah mati. Kau tinggal duduk manis dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak pendek itu"

Ia tersenyum jahat, dan dibalas oleh tawa yang menyeramkan.


End file.
